


Sam's Sweetheart Angel

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Female angel watching over Sam since birth, Gen, No Sex, No Smut, No Wincest, Sam and his Angel, Story focused on Sam & his angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING - MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT Wincest or DestielPG13 - Angst, Feels, Comfort/Hurt, SPN DeathsNo Smut/SexSummary: We all know the story of Seasons 1-5. In Season 5, Sam goes into the cage with Lucifer inside him. Now imagine an angel watching over Sam since birth. This is a short story of what her interactions with Sam might have been like. [This is my own interpretation of events from SPN. Of course Sweetheart is not canon, so this story may have been altered some from what is canon. I hope you can enjoy it for what it is.]





	Sam's Sweetheart Angel

Sam had an angel that watched over him since birth.

When she learned that Sam would call her "Sweetheart", she decided to change her name to Sweetheart. It just seemed practical to her.

She was ordered by Naomi, her superior, to stand down the night Azazel entered Sam's nursery. Castiel, and two other angels were given the same orders. They were confused. Especially when tragedy struck.

Castiel and Sweetheart watched over Sam and Dean once Azazel fled and the brothers were outside their burning home. It was all so very confusing.

~~~~~~~~~~

There were many times Sweetheart kept Sam out of harms way as a child.

Sweetheart especially loved Sam's Zanna friend Sully. She'd watch, but stay out of sight.

As a teenager, Sam got into trouble like most boys. Sweetheart did her best to steer him away from danger. She was the constant voice in his ear telling him the right thing to do.

When Sam ran away to Flagstaff, she watched over him. She sent clues to Dean so Sam would be found.

When Sam went to college, she was there the whole time. She saw the demons around Sam and Jessica. Sweetheart knew if she told Sam outright that Brady was a demon, Sam wouldn't believe her. Had she known what Brady and Azazel were up to the day they killed Sam's beautiful girlfriend, Jessica, Sweetheart would have prevented it.

Again, Naomi told Sweetheart that Jessica's death was a sad necessity. Sam's angel could never understand her superior's reasonings for allowing this to happen. Sam suffered so much pain from losing Jessica.

~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Sweetheart appeared to Sam was in a motel room.

Dean was out getting food and beer. Sam was alone and upset over the death of his girlfriend.

Sweetheart appears at the foot of Sam's bed. "Hello Sam."

Sam quickly pulls his gun on her. "Who are you!"

She holds her hands open showing she's not armed. "I'm an angel of the Lord. I'm here to help, if I can."

Sam squints at her. "I don't believe you."

She spreads her wings, her eyes glow and then the rest of her glows. "How about now Sam?"

Sam's eyes get huge. "Okay, Sweetheart! I'll believe anything you say! Just stop what you're doing and leave before Dean gets back or we're both dead."

She hides her wings and grace. She then touches Sam's cheek. "Just know you're not alone Sam Winchester. I'm watching over you." She vanishes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sweetheart cried when Sam was killed by Jake. Again, Naomi ordered her to stand down. All she could do was just observe and report.

Well, that wasn't all she could do. Sweetheart did pray for Sam. She honestly thought Sam would be okay when Dean and Bobby arrived.

Watching the human she loved (and was created to protect) die in Dean's arms was wrong on so many levels.

Castiel was some comfort to Sweetheart as the angels watched Dean carry Sam's dead body to the Impala.

Some time later, Sweetheart was surprised to see Sam alive again because Dean made a crossroads deal.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Sweetheart talk to each other all the time, even though he can't see her.

She shows up when he's under great stress (and her superiors don't pull her back). For instance, when the Trickster caused Dean to die...

"Hello Sam."

Sam smiles when he sees his angel appear in his motel room. "Hello Sweetheart. Something up?" He closes his laptop so he can give her his full attention.

She stands not far from the table Sam's sitting at. The motel is very cheap, but it serves Sam's needs.

Sam's angel is about 5'10" tall. She looks like an actress or a model. She's got long, wavy, brunette hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her skin is porcelain white and her eyes are green.

Sam has trouble looking into her eyes because they remind him of Dean.

She's dressed in typical angel attire. A drab gray pant suit with a blush pink blouse beneath her suit coat. She crosses her arms as she addresses Sam's question. "I was stopping in to see if you might need my assistance with your current hunt. You know I'm here to help whenever you ask."

Sam just politely grins. He gives his typical response. "Thank you for your offer to help, but I can handle this on my own. It's been good seeing you."

She politely nods her head and vanishes without a word.

Sam eventually finds the Trickster and gets his brother back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Again, Naomi makes it so Sweetheart won't be able to help Sam and Dean against Lilith. No angel intervention. Period!

Her whole being needs to administer aid to a devastated Sam who just witnessed the hellhound mauling of his brother.

Sam is cleaning Dean's body when Sweetheart appears. "I'm so sorry Sam."

He doesn't even look at her. "Just go away."

Sam's removing the amulet necklace from around Dean's neck. The special necklace he gave his brother for Christmas when Sam was only a child. Tears haven't stopped falling from Sam's eyes.

She places her hand on Sam's shoulder. He just stops and takes a deep breath. "I SAID GO AWAY!!"

She vanishes, but stays close by.

She watches as Sam and Bobby bury Dean. Several angels are watching with her. All are in shock that the Righteous Man is in hell.

Sweetheart's only thought is for Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sweetheart watches as Sam falls for Ruby's lies. He drinks her blood and gains demonic powers.

The more Sam draws closer to Ruby, the further Sweetheart gets pushed away from Sam. Thing is, Sam doesn't realize it. He has no idea what the demon blood is doing to him.

Sweetheart tries to warn him. He won't listen.

Dean comes back from the grave! He's risen from perdition by Castiel and still Sam won't listen.

She tries one final time to warn him. Sam uses a blood sigil to send her flying far away from him.

He kills Lilith and frees Lucifer. The brothers kill Ruby.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's free from demon blood for now, which is good. He just carries so much guilt.

Dean's not sure he can ever trust Sam again.

Sam wants to earn his brother's trust. He wants so badly to fix this. He NEEDS to put Lucifer back in the cage.

While fighting the horsemen to get the rings, Sam and his brother struggle a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~

One evening, Sam's alone in his motel room and prays to his angel. "Um.. I know you're close by. I could use your company."

"Hello Sam." Sweetheart has a genuine smile for Sam.

Sam's an emotional wreck. "Tomorrow's the day."

She nods. "I know."

Sam's hands start shaking. "I don't know if I can do this."

She sits beside him on the bed. She wraps him in her arms and wings.

He rests his head on her chest and places his arms around her hips.

She moves her fingers through his hair. "You can do this Sam. I believe in you. I've believed in you ever since the day you were born. You were born to save the world Sam. Not destroy it. Tomorrow will be perfect. You'll see."

Sam lifts his head, looks into her green eyes and finds the truth in them. Her hand is still on his face and he's drawing comfort from it. "Thank you for believing in me."

"I love you Sam. God loves you."

Sam shakes his head and tries pulling away from her. "How could God love me after what I've done?"

She is way stronger than him, even though he's way bigger. She holds him tight. "He loves you Sam. He knows you'll make it right. Have faith. I do."

He stops and looks at her. "How do you know?"

She smiles. "I know YOU. You've got this."

He finally takes a deep breath. "I've got this."

She pulls his covers back and slips her shoes off. She slides into his bed. "Now come on and lay down. You need your sleep for tomorrow."

Sam gets under the covers with his angel and curls his body around hers. He hold her close. "Thank you for staying with me Sweetheart. I know you have other things you could be doing."

She kisses his hand. "There's nothing more important for me than you."

Sam sleeps peacefully for the first time in weeks. He wakes up holding his pillow wondering if it was only a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's in Detroit and gets possessed by Lucifer.

Sweetheart is there for the whole thing.

Sam's unable to force Lucifer into the cage. Lucifer is too strong.

This defeat is felt by everyone, especially Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sweetheart is already at Stull Cemetary when Lucifer and Michael arrive.

Sam tells Lucifer (in his mind) to leave her alone.

Michael tells Sweetheart, "This is private meeting. You need to leave."

Sweetheart says, "I'm here for Sam. I'm staying."

Michael snaps and Sweetheart disintegrates into a quadrillion microparticles.

Sam sees this happen, but he's mentally numb. Lucifer is destroying every part of Sam that's human, piece by piece.

But wait! There's a familiar rumble.... it's Dean's Impala and it's rolling into the cemetary!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! Your kudos and comments would be much appreciated. They help me want to write more and improve while doing it. So, thank you. ❤


End file.
